In the solar power industry, the wiring of alternating current (AC) power to tracker controllers may be problematic and costly. As tracker blocks get smaller, this problem may be exacerbated due to demands for increased wiring and switchgear density. A simpler and less costly power source for a solar tracker may be a situation where the solar power is mounted on the tracker itself. Trackers powered in this fashion are available today, however, they all appear to suffer from a lack of solution for returning the payload to a stow position in the event of bad weather. This issue may conventionally be addressed by adding a battery backup to the controller. However, the addition of a battery and a charge controller to each motor (e.g. for each tracker or for a grouping of trackers) can be costly and may reduce reliability.